Spot's Gang
by X-Jade Green-X
Summary: A new gang has been demanding that the newsies pay protection, but Spot will not have it in HIS CITY.Besides the new gang Spot has other problems to deal with, like Allison, the newsie Girl, and Sarah and Jack's new baby.PLUS MORE!
1. CH 1:My City

I own Nothing of Newsies! what I do own is: the plot!

Started:Febuary 04, 2006

Finnished: Feb. 04 2006

Published: Feb 05 2006

It was a cold night as Spot walked down the dark city streets. He had been doing alot of this lately, it cleared his head, and he had a lot to think about.Clouds floted in the sky, and occasionly blocked out the moon, which bathed Spot in compleat darkness. He turned down random streets not sure of his destination. As he passed the New York Library's clock he made a mental note of the time, three O'clock. He stared into the empty street. The moon had come out from behind the clouds and made the shadows dance around Spot's feet like a ballet.

"You better get out of here, before your sorry. That is unless you want to reconsider our agreement." A gruff voice said from the dark. Spot instinctivly withdrew his slingshot and scanned the area around him.

"I am not affraid of you! That is not how things work in my city, you don't threaten me." Spot shouted into the darkness, his words echoed off the empty buildings. A solid boy stepped out of the darkness. He was a foot taller than spot and plenty wider, he had a grin on his ugly squashed face. His hands were griped tightly around a wooden baseball bat.

"You don't seem to understand Spot, this is how things work, because this ain't your city no more, this is ours." The boy said walking closer to Spot, two boys followed him out of the sea of black, both were holding baseball bats.

"Ohh I see you have brought your goons. Gee I'm so scared. NOT. K, you need to get over this power trip. Newsies run, and own the streets." Spot said pulling back on his slingshot, the other boys stopped."Well I guess you guys arn't as dumb as you look, then again nobodys that dumb."

"You watch your words spot." K said, he turned around and whispered something to one of his goons. The guy ran back into the darkness.

"Watch my words or what? You goona get more goons to kill me?"Spot said sarcasticly.

"Now boy, why do you have to be such a problem." K said moving twords spot once again, his arms raised over his head. He began to swing the bat down on Spot's head but Spot shot his slingshot and it hit the guy in the face.

"Why you little dirt bag." K said, grabbing his now bleeding nose. This was to much K's other goon ran at Spot full speed swinging his bat with deadly aim. Spot ducked the guy twice, but on the third time it hit Spot square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, the dirt mixed with blood in his mouth. The man brang the bat up again, and intented to swing down. Spot jutted his foot up into the man's groin, and watched the man collaps.

"Dats right, you mess with Brooklin, you get brought down." Spot said as he stood up. He spat in the man's hair and started to walk away, he walked past the library again and down a dark street. The moon had once again played it's dissapearing act.

"There he is, thats Brooklin, lets get him." Someone called out from behind him. Spot took this as a hint to run, so he did. He dogged the group of boys following him many times, but he was running short of breath and short of tricks. He didn't know where to run, his house was miles away and he didn't know anyone around here.

"Over here, Guys he went this way." a boy called to his friends. Spot figured this was his death.

"Psst, Spot ova here." someone said to him. Spot whirled around looking for the perpatraitor. Noone was to be seen, there was no houses on this street, a few stores and a church. "Spot you idiot over here, get over to Pap's." the voice called out again. Spot went over to the front door of the too familiar diner. Every newsie knew Pap's diner, it was a small run down place where the food was cheep and the service friendly. He knocked on the door lightly. Lights turned on and the lock undid itself.

"Here he is, hes at Pap's." the boy called again. Spot looked down the street. There was a group of ten boys, all armed. Spot tapped on the door harder and harder, till it opened and someone pulled him inside.

Okay guys, how do u like my first newsie story? I wrote it in like 1/2 and hour so sorry it is so short. I promise later chapters will be so much more! review!


	2. Ch 2: Allison

"What the?" Spot shouted as he fell throught the door. He hit the ground with a hard smack. The door was slammed shut. Spot hoisted himself up and looked around the diner. The only person in the place was Allison Oddes. Allison was tall (nearly 5'10"!) and had long brown hair, at the moment her hair hung down to her back, her dark brown eyes were dancing with joy as she stared at spot. She was pretty enough, all though nothing like the girls who worked at the factories.

"So Spot, need some help?" Allison said. She walked up to him, her long brown skirt swaying. She towered over him, and yet he never felt threatened, untill now.

"Not really, could have handled things myself, DARLING, but thanks for the assistance anyways."Spot whispered. The diner was dark, closeing time had passed over an hour ago.

"He's inside! Ova here."One of the boys from outside shouted. Spot whirrled around as the group began pounding on the doors and windows. The windows shook from the impact, they weren't going to hold long.

"Spot, follow me". Allison said dropping to her knees, Spot stared at her _'is this girl nuts?'_ He thought as he watched her crawl. A sudden boom from the door caused Spot to drop down and follow. The duo made their way around the long marble counter, through an open door way, and into the kitchen area. There was a high wall in the back where the only sink sat. Allison crawled over and put her back to the wall.

"So, why are we sitting back here? what is your plan to just wait till these punks get in?" Spot asked Allison, mocking her. She gave him a look of disguste.

"NO, by all means. Walk out the front door into that gang. Or mabey into the ally, they probably would never look there." Allison said with a smirk. Spot glared at her and then looked around. He didn't like getting help. He was the toughest newsie in the city he didn't need any one.

"Fine, what is your bright idea, _Girly_?" Spot said mockingly. Allison stood up,she knew she had him.

"well, First I would go to the bathroom,climb out the window and go onto the roofs." She said beginning to walk to the one small bathroom, leaving Spot no choice but to follow.Spot did infact follow her to to the bathroom, he set his cain against the wall and stepped onto the toilet. It smelled rancid in here, not washed very often.

" Fine, thanks doll. I guess you do have a brain somewhere. See you tommorrow mornin'?" He said as he began to crawl through the window.

"Yeah...Tommorrow." Allison said and then pushed him through.


	3. Ch 3: Dora and Jack

The sun rose high above the brooklen peir that was the newsboys hangout. Spot lay in his cloth hammock and stared up at the blue sky that would dart in between his wooden celing. It was a warm day so his room was a comfortable temperature. Far off in the distance he could hear his fellow newsies splaishing in the river below.

"Well, if it ain't everyone's da." Fire, a brown haired pale complexioned boy yelled out. Spot sat up and looked around his room. His hat was hanging off a upturned hook next to the make shift bed. He quickly snatched it up and placed it on his head. No sooner than that did Jack, a tall boy of 18 strode through the door. He was wearing a nicely pressed suit and his hair was oiled down. In his arms he carried a little bundle that was slightly rustling.

"Hello Spot, or shall I say good mornin'?" Jack said shifting the bundle from one arm to the other. Spot made a hand gesture that wasn't so nice and stood up.

"So Jack, what is it you want this time? And eh..whats with the get up?" He asked motioning to the clothing. Jack walked over to a crate in the corner and sat down the bundle rustled some more and made a squeeking noise.

"Well see heres the thing, Sarah wants me to get a real job. Something about can't take care of the baby on a boys salery. I feel so bad, shes always workin' and all. So I'm trying to get a job you sees?" Jack said sitting up.

"that explains the clothing but why do you need me?" Spot started, then his face changed as Jack's idea dawned on him." No way..I ain't no good with babys. Come on you can't as me to!" He said paceing the floor Jack stood up and the bundle let out another series of squeeks.

"Please...all yous gotta do is watch Ghidora for a few hours tops. I trust you. And you know I wouldn't ask it if this wasn't important." Jack pleaded while he rocked the small baby girl. Spot looked up. The sun had been overcasted by the clouds and there was a dark shadow over the entire peir. He looked out the window, there was 30 or so boys horseing around. It was a weekend and news was good so many didn't have to sell all day.

"Fine, I'll watch the brat.So where you looking for work?" Spot asked sitting in his hammock.

"News papers first, Denton said he may get me in. Sarah said I should look in an office, they pay well so I gotta try. Eh..Spot? Wheres your cain?" Jack asked looking around the baby girl had fallen back to sleep.

"Oh, got into some trouble last night with K and his boys. Trying for that 'protection' money again. What a joke." Spot said then chuckled. Jack shook his head.

"This is getting serious. Two nights ago they ruffed up some of Long Island's newsies. They think that they own everything. I say we all get together to kick some butt." Jack said slouching back, then he realized he was wearing his suit and sat up.

"Ohh Mr.Goona get a job wants to be a newsie again. Don't worry Jack, we can handle ourself. now don't you got a job or something to git to?" Spot said standing up. Jack gave Spot the baby and turned to leave.

"Be back soon, If I see Allison I'll tell her you need your cain." Jack said with a wink. Spot would have thrown something at him, but he was holding the now sleeping baby. The newsboy had quieted down now, the splashing had all but receded from the back drop. The baby rustled slightly in Spot's arms and a smile crept across his face.

"Shh...Dora, it's okay Uncle Spot's got ya now." He said rocking back and forth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SARAH: There you go! I figured this chapter about the baby would be a happy edition. Ohh and about the baby's name I will expalin it next chapter! SO happy reviewer that wanted the baby story. There hope your all happy keep reviewing. Sorry I didn't update sooner I was grounded.


	4. Ch 4: Caitlin

Spot sat with Dora all afternoon, she fell asleep many times, but any time he would set her down she would awake. He carried her around the small room untill the sun began to set.

"Dora, would you like to take a walk?" Spot asked the baby, the only reply she gave was gazeing into his eyes. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue and the showed him his own reflection.

He softly carried the young babe out into the warm Brooklin air. His boys were far gone from their afternoon play in the river below, so he made his way onto the long peir. The soft breeze blew the currents agains the brown wood, causing it to make a slight laping sound. Like what one would hear if they turned out all their electronics and simply listened to their dog drinking. The baby gurgled and cooed with delight. She reached out into the open air and clasped her fingers around a summer breeze.

"This is my kingdom, and you are my little princess," Spot said, rubbing his nose against hers. She grabbed his hair and laughed jauntly. "What do you think your doing girl! Don't touch the hair. Rule one." The baby continued to hold on, he pulled her hand off his sandy blonde hair and smiled.

The baby laughed some more as he stared at her. He walked slowly down the peir that he called home. At the end sat a small body, he could only see the sillohuet in the setting sun. "Hey sunny, what are you doing down there?" he shouted, startaling Dora. The figure turned around at started to stand. A panic set in Spot, if he had to fight now what would he do wit Dora, she would surely get hurt. The wind blew calmly against the watter, but he noticed none of that now. All that Spot could think about was this tall thin figure comming twards him. The figure moved slowly, when he was half way there spot could see that the he was a she. Though he could not see her face he could see her clothing. A black skirt down to her ankles, with blue spots, and she woar a black long sleeved shirt. There was dust and mud on them from her expiditions by the water. Her shoes were missing and she walked in a sagy limping like way. Spot's panic deminished, now replaced with regret. He regreted ever yelling to the stranger person. When she was no farther than 10 yards away Spot saw how stunning the young girl looked. She was not a season older than 17, her light china-doll like face sparkled in the sunlight. Her blonde hair, that was tied in a bun, glistned, and her deep blue eyes showed saddness that could corrupt even a clown's soul. There were tear stains on her face and her cheeks were blottchy. The girl stopped in front of him, and instantly her face changed from sad to angry.

"What do you want, really, am I invading your 'turf', am I sitting you your peir?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"NO." Spot said, shifting Dora from one arm to the other, "I just figured you would rather spend time with me than alone." He said smileing at the girl. She looked him up and down.

"Well...you though wrong." The girl said, she moved around Spot and began to walk off the peir, twords the city.

"Hey...girl," He said trotting after her. She stopped and turned around, a big smile on her face.

"My name is Caitlin, and if you ever are serious about anything. Talk toAllison." She said then she dissapeared into the sunset. Spot watched her go, he felt something inside of him...something different. He walked to the end of the peir and stared out at the watter. Dora was fast asleep, but that didn't stop him from rocking her. He waslost in his thoughts so much that he didn't even hear Sarah and Jack come up behind him...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah: Howdo you guys like it? Sorry it took so long, my net was down, then I got in a car accident. I want 2 more review before I post the next chapter...it is 1/2 way done!


	5. CH 5: Queen of Hearts

"Spot, honestly...What were you thinking, she could get really ill!" Sarah screamed. Spot jumped, causing Dora to wake up."I told Jack not to trust you, but he said you were good with children." She said takeing Dora out of Spot's hands. She coddled the baby and walked away from the stunned boys. Spot glared at her, then he turned to Jack.

"Last time I do you a favor, I watched your stinky kid and then your goil goes and cusses at me. Oh shes a keeper." Spot said storming off, he walked past Sarah and walked into his small room.

"Look, shes a little upset, we've all been working hard ok?" Jack pleaded following. Spot plopped down on a wooden crate and picked up a newspaper, which he pretended to read. "come on, shes sorry. I'm sorry." Jack said paceing, "Hey, race track and a couple of the boys are goona be playin cards tonight,you comming?" Jack said, he paused in the doorway.

"Yeah, i'm comming."Spot said, Jack walked out of the house and left Spot alone to stew, which he did.

* * *

_**latter that night**_

"I raise yo ten cents." Race track said putting his money the the pile. Five boys sat around a makeshift table inside the boys lodgeing house. Spot had already won two dollers, but he couldn't stop, he looked over at Race and smiled.  
"I see yo ten and raise you fifteen!" he said moveing his coins into the middle, the rest of the players had quit far before this, and were now watching the two boys battle this one out. Race shifted in his seat nerviously then he layed his cards down,  
"I fold." he said and it seemed as if the entire room breathed at once. Spot grinned at Race and then at the other boys, he pulled his money in and then slipped it all into his pocket.  
"I'm out guys, been real nice." He said standing up, Racetrack's face twisted in anger.  
"You have to give me a chance to win my money back!" He shouted standing up, the other boys tensed up and also rose.  
"I don't have to do anything, I gotta go see a girl about a burger." He said flipping a nickle at Racetrack and walking away. Next thing Spot knew he was tackled to the ground, gropeing about for some peice of whoever was on top of him, he felt a punch to the back of the head and hear shouting. Suddenly Race was lifted off of him and he got up. "You better curb your temper Race, or were goona have a problem." Spot said straighning his clothing and picking up his hat, "A big one." Jack walked inbetween the boys and held out his hand to Spot.  
"Listen, don't worry none about him, he just hates to lose money. Sorry about the fight, need someone to eat with?" He asked trying to amend things between the boys gangs. Spot nodded and spit in his hand, he shook Jacks and then smiled.  
"I'm going to eat at Pap's, whos joining me." Spot said walking away. All the boys stood up and followed, it was a short walk to Pap's and it was a warm night, the stars were bright the moon nearly full and the breeze smelled of Lilac.  
"So, what chya think of the Newsie goil?" Jack said tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it. Spot thought a moment then caught the ball midair.  
"Haven't met her, Though I hear shes a looker. Think she will be at Pap's?" He mused, he needed a new girl. Spot would never admit it, but he was jelious of Jack and Sarah. Pap's diner was lit up at the end of the block, some of the boys were play fighting, others were singing some tunes, and some of them were just talking, but some how by the time they all were standing outside Pap's Diner Door they were well behaved gentlmen. That was because everyone knew that you acted your best at Pap's it was good cheap food, and if you acted stupid you would be banned for life. Spot held his hand up, and everyone's volume lowered. He put a hand on the door and pushed it open. A slight jingle announched the boys arrival, Spot looked around for a booth, and there sitting with Allison and who he assumed was Anna was Caitlin. Spot stopped dead in his tracks and froze. . .

* * *

SARAH:UPDATED! and i have more time to write now so I will be writting more. 


End file.
